Like a Rock!
"Like a Rock!" is the second episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by the producers of the series, Bob Roth and Bill Motz. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 8, 2003. Plot The Xiaolin monks are training on an obstacle course to hone their fighting skills. After Omi completes the course in record time, Clay Bailey simply avoids all the obstacles to finish even faster and receives praise from Master Fung for thinking creatively. Dojo Kanojo Cho then reports that the next Shen Gong Wu, the Fist of Tebigong, has revealed itself. Master Fung distributes the Shen Gong Wu they had already earned to aid them on their mission. Raimundo Pedrosa gets the Mantis Flip Coin, Kimiko Tohomiko gets the Two-Ton Tunic, and Clay gets the Eye of Dashi, which is a great disappointment to Omi. Dojo flies them to the Fist of Tebigong's location. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer has found the Third-Arm Sash and is misusing it at a café in Paris. Wuya yells at him for being so lazy, and orders him to find the next Shen Gong Wu before the monks do. A mime appears behind them, and soon Jack discovers that he is a magic mime, whose imaginary objects become real. Jack and Wuya decide to use this against the monks while finding the Fist of Tebigong. When Dojo and the others arrive, Jack, Wuya, and Le Mime are already there. Jack unleashes his Drill-Bots and in the scuffle, Clay is knocked off a cliff, along with Dojo, and luckily saves himself by grabbing a nearby branch. Le Mime then advances on Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo and, much to their dismay, traps them in a magic box. Clay and Dojo return to the top, only to find that Jack has already left to recover the mystical object. The two start to go after Jack, while Omi and the others contemplate getting out of the box. Clay comes across Le Mime first. Le Mime is using the old mirror gag on Clay. Therefore, the cowboy decides to be creative and punch himself in the face. Le Mime copies Clay, unaware of his resilience, and becomes knocked unconscious in the process. Dojo and Clay proceed to find Jack and the Shen Gong Wu. Meanwhile, Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo try to break out of the box, but they are unsuccessful. That is, until Raimundo inadvertently learns how to get out by clicking the Mantis Flip Coin against the bars he had just imagined. Omi imagines a door, it appears, and they are all freed. They all rush to find Clay. Clay and Jack both grab hold of the Fist of Tebigong. Jack challenges Clay to a Xiaolin Showdown, wagering his Third-Arm Sash against the Eye of Dashi that Clay brought. The challenge is to catch a robin before the other does. Jack immediately chases it, using his jet-powered flying Heli-Bot attempting to catch the bird with the Third-Arm Sash. Clay, however, stands fast performing breathing exercises. While Jack erratically tries to catch the bird, Clay finds and picks sunflower seeds. Not fully aware of his surroundings, Jack crashes into a tree, which lets the bird freely fly to Clay and eat the seed. Clay successfully demonstrated to the other monks that patience and creative thinking could overcome difficult obstacles. Shen Gong Wu Third-Arm Sash The Third-Arm Sash is a fictional artifact that provides its wearer with an extra, prehensile limb. Jack Spicer discovered it before the beginning of Like a Rock!, and is first seen using it in Paris. It can be combined with Clay's Earth technique to make a rock-hard third arm. The Third-Arm Sash is later used as an arm in constructing Mala Mala Jong. Fist of Tebigong The Fist of Tebigong is a fictional artifact that allows the wearer to throw a powerful punch. It is found on a mountain during Like a Rock!, and is won by Clay in a Xiaolin Showdown. Clay can combine its power with his Earth technique to create earthquakes. It is later used as one of Mala Mala Jong's hands. Xiaolin Showdown References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Season 1